wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 29
Atoli Basia od rana nazajutrz odbywała naradę z mężem i panem Zagłobą, jak by dwa serca kochające się i uciśnione połączyć. Oni obaj śmieli się z jej zapału i nie przestawali jej drażnić, jednakże ustępując jej ze zwyczaju we wszystkim jak rozpieszczonemu dziecku, obiecali jej w końcu pomagać. — Najlepiej — mówił Zagłoba — namówić starego Nowowiejskiego, żeby dziewki ze sobą do Raszkowa nie brał, że to i chłody już idą, i droga nie całkiem bezpieczna; natenczas młodzi często się tu ze sobą będą widywać i rozamorują się w sobie do reszty. — O, to jest wyborna myśl ! — zawołała Basia. — Wyborna, niewyborna — odrzekł Zagłoba — ale ty ich swoją drogą z oczu nie spuszczaj. Tyś jest baba — i tak myślę, że w końcu ich zlutujesz, bo baba zawsze zrobi swoje; pilnuj jeno, żeby i diabeł przy tym swego nie zrobił. Byłby ci wstyd, że to z twojej poręki. Basia poczęła naprzód prychać na pana Zagłobę jak kotka, po czym rzekła : — Waćpan się chwalisz, żeś był za młodu Turek, i myślisz, że każdy Turek!... Azja nie taki! — Nie Turek, tylko Tatar. Ładna kukła! Ona będzie za tatarskie afekta ręczyć! — Oni oboje o płakaniu najwięcej myślą, a to ze srogiej żałości... Ewa przy tym najzacniejsza dziewka! — Jeno taką ma twarz, jakoby jej kto na czole napisał: „naści gęby!" Hu! kawka to jest! Wczorajem to sobie zakonotował, że gdy przy stole naprzeciw gładkiego chłopa siedzi, to tak dycha, że aż raz w raz talerz odrzuca i musi go sobie przysuwać. Czysta kawka, mówię ci! — Waćpan chcesz, żebym sobie poszła? — Nie pójdziesz, jak o swaty chodzi. Znają cię, nie pójdziesz! A ponoś ci jeszcze za wcześnie ludzi swatać, bo to sędziwych niewiast rzemiosło. Pani Boska mówiła mi wczoraj, że gdy cię powracającą z wyprawy w hajdawerkach postrzegła, rozumiała, że synalka pani Wołodyjowskiej widzi, któren się na podjezdku koło płotów wprawia. Nie kochasz ty powagi, ale i powaga ciebie nie kocha, co się zaraz z twojej misternej postaci okazuje. Czysty żak, jak mi Bóg miły! Inne teraz niewiasty na świecia! Za moich czasów, gdy podwika na ławie siadła, to aż ława zaskrzypiała, jakby ktoś psu na ogon nastąpił, a ty byś mogła na kocie oklep jeździć, bez wielkiej dla onej bestii fatygi... Mówią też, że niewiasty, które zaczynają swatać, potomstwa mieć nie będą. — Zali naprawdę tak mówią? — spytał zaniepokojony mały rycerz. Lecz pan Zagłoba począł się śmiać, a Basia przyłożywszy swoją różową twarz do twarzy męża rzekła półgłosem: — Et, Michałku! Sposobną porą ofiarujemy się do Częstochowy, to może Najświętsza Panna odmieni! — Najlepszy to istotnie sposób — rzekł Zagłoba. Na to tamci uściskali się zaraz, po czym Basia rzekła: — A teraz mówmy o Azji i o Ewuni, jak by im pomóc. Nam dobrze, niech i im będzie dobrze! — Jak Nowowiejski wyjedzie, będzie im lepiej— rzekł mały rycerz — bo przy nim nijak byłoby się im widywać, zwłaszcza że Azja starego nienawidzi. Ale gdyby mu stary Ewkę oddał, może by przepomniawszy dawnych uraz poczęli się wzajem miłować jako teść z zięciem. Według mojej głowy tedy nie w tym rzecz, żeby młodych zbliżać, bo oni i tak się kochają, ale w tym, by starego przejednać. — Nieużyty to człowiek! — rzekła pani Wołodyjowska. Na to Zagłoba: — Baśka! imainuj sobie, że masz córkę i że trzeba ci ją za jakowegoś Tatarzyna wydać? — Azja kniaź — odrzekła Basia. — Nie neguję, że Tuhaj-bej z wielkiej krwi pochodził, ale owo i Hassling był szlachcic, a przecie by Krzysia Drohojowska nie poszła za niego, gdyby był naszego indygenatu nie miał. — To wystarajcie się dla Azji o indygenat! — Łatwa to rzecz! Choćby go kto i do herbu przypuścił, sejm takową wolę musi potwierdzić, a do tego trzeba i czasu, i protekcji. — Tego nie lubię, że czasu trzeba, bo protekcja by się znalazła. Pewnie by jej pan hetman Azji nie odmówił, bo on się w ludziach wojennych kocha. Michale! pisz do hetmana ! Chcesz inkaustu, piór, papieru? Zaraz pisz! Ot, ja ci wszystko przyniosę, i świecę, i pieczęć, a ty siądziesz i nie mieszkając napiszesz! Wołodyjowski począł się śmiać. — Boże Wszechmogący! — rzekł — prosiłem cię o stateczną realistkę za żonę, a tyś mi wicher dał! — Mów tak, mów, to ci zamrę! — A niedoczekanie twoje! — krzyknął żywo mały rycerz. — Niedoczekanie twoje ! tfu ! tfu ! na psa urok. Tu zwrócił się do pana Zagłoby: — Waćpan nie wiesz jakich słów od uroku? — Wiem i jużem je powiedział! — odrzekł Zagłoba. — Pisz! — zawołała Basia — bo ze skóry wyskoczę! — Ja bym i dwadzieścia listów napisał, byle ci dogodzić, chociaż nie wiem, na co się to przyda, bo tu i sam hetman nie poradzi, a z protekcją wtedy dopiero może wystąpić, jak będzie pora. Moja Basiu, panna Nowowiejska spuściła ci się z tajemnicy, dobrze! Aleś z Azją nic nie mówiła i tego nawet dotychczas nie wiesz, czy on wzajemnym afektem dla Nowowiejskiej płonie. — Ale! nie płonie! jakże nie ma płonąć, kiedy ją w lamusie pocałował! Aha! — Dusza złota! — rzekł śmiejąc się Zagłoba. — Takie to jak nowo narodzone dziecko, jeno że tym językiem lepiej obraca. Moja kochana, żebyśmy się chcieli, ja i Michał, ze wszystkimi żenić, które całować się przygodziło, tedy trzeba by nam zaraz Mahometową wiarę przyjąć i mnie być padyszachem, a jemu chanem krymskim, co, Michale, co? — Na Michała miałam raz podejrzenie, jeszcze wtedy, kiedy nie byłam jego! — rzekła Basia. I przysunąwszy mu paluszek do oczu poczęła się przekomarzać: — Ruszaj wąsikami, ruszaj! Nie zaprzesz się! Wiem, wiem! i ty wiesz!.. u Ketlinga!... Mały rycerz rzeczywiście ruszał wąsikami, ażeby sobie dodać fantazji, a zarazem zmieszanie pokryć, wreszcie chcąc zwrócić rozmowę na co innego rzekł: — A tak i nie wiesz, czy Azja w Nowowiejskiej rozkochan? — Czekajcie, wezmę ja go na cztery oczy i wypytam. Ale on rozkochany! musi być rozkochany! Inaczej nie chcę go znać! — Dalibóg, gotowa w niego wmówić! — rzekł Zagłoba. — I wmówię, choćbym się miała co dzień z nim zamykać! — Wpierw go wybadaj — rzekł mały rycerz. — Być może, że on się od razu nie przyzna, bo to dzikus. Nic to! Powoli w konfidencję z nim wejdziesz, poznasz go lepiej, wyrozumiesz i wówczas dopiero będziesz wiedziała, co czynić. Tu mały rycerz zwrócił się do pana Zagłoby: — Ona zdaje się płocha, a bystra jest! — Kozy bywają bystre! — rzekł z powagą pan Zagłoba. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał pan Bogusz, który wpadł jak bomba i zaledwie zdążywszy ucałować Basine ręce począł krzyczeć: — A niech tego Azję kule biją! Całą noc nie mogłem oka zmrużyć, niech jego las ogarnie! — Co pan Azja waszmości zawinił? — pytała Basia. — Wiecie waćpaństwo, cośmy wczoraj robili? I pan Bogusz wytrzeszczywszy oczy jął wodzić nimi po obecnych. — Co? — Historię! jak mi Bóg miły, nie łżę, historię! — Jaką historię? — Historię Rzeczypospolitej. To po prostu wielki człowiek. Sam pan Sobieski się zdumieje, gdy mu Azjowe myśli przedłożę. Wielki człowiek, powtarzam acaństwu i żałuję, że więcej nie mogę powiedzieć, bo jestem pewien, że zdumielibyście się, jako ja się zdumiałem. Tyle mogę powiedzieć, że jeśli to się uda, co on zamierza, wówczas Bóg wie gdzie zajdzie! — Na ten przykład ! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Hetmanem zostanie? A pan Bogusz wziął się w boki : — Tak jest! hetmanem zostanie! Żałuję, że nie mogę więcej powiedzieć... hetmanem zostanie, i kwita! — A to może psim? albo będzie za wołami chodził? Czabanowie mają też swoich hetmanów! Tfu! Co też waszmość prawisz, panie podstoli? Boże on Tuhaj-bejowicz, dobrze! ale jeśliby miał hetmanem zostać, to czymże ja ostanę, czym ostanie Michał i waszmość sam? Chyba Trzej Królami po Bożym Narodzeniu zostaniemy, poczekawszy na Kacpra, Melchiora i Baltazara abdykację. Mnie tam przynajmniej szlachta regimentarzem kreowała, tylko żem po przyjaźni panu Pawłowi1 godności ustąpił, ale waćpańskich wróżb, dalibóg, zgoła nie rozumiem! — A ja waści powiadam, że Azja wielki człowiek! — Mówiłam! — rzekła Basia zwracając się ku drzwiom, przez które poczęli wchodzić inni goście stanicowi. Weszła więc naprzód pani Boska z modrooką Zosią i pan Nowowiejski z Ewką, która po źle przespanej nocy wyglądała jeszcze bardziej świeżo i ponętnie niż zwykle. �le spała, bo niepokoiły ją sny dziwne; śnił jej się Azja, tylko piękniejszy i natarczywszy niż dawniej. Ewie krew biła na twarz na wspomnienie tego snu, bo jej się zdało, że każdy go z jej oczu odgadnie. Lecz nikt na nią nie zważał, wszyscy bowiem poczęli mówić pani komendantowej „dzień dobry", po czym zaraz pan Bogusz zaczął na nowo opowiadanie o wielkści i wielkich przeznaczeniach Azji, a Basia rada była, że tego i Ewa, i pan Nowowiejski słuchać muszą. Jakoż stary szlachcic wyburzył się od chwili pierwszego spotkania z Tatarem i znacznie był spokojniejszy. Już się o niego nie upominał jako o swego człowieka. Prawdę rzekłszy, odkrycie, że Azja jest tatarskim kniaziem i synem Tuhaj-beja, zaimponowało i jemu niepomiernie. Z podziwem też słuchał o jego nadzwyczajnym męstwie i o tym, że sam hetman tak znakomitą powierzył mu funkcję, jak ściągnięcie na powrót do służby Rzeczypospolitej wszystkich Lipków i Czeremisów. Chwilami zdawało się nawet panu Nowowiejskiemu, że o kim innym mowa, tak wyrastał w jego oczach ów Azja na niepospolitego człeka. A pan Bogusz coraz to powtarzał z miną wielce tajemniczą: — Nic to jeszcze wobec tego, co go czeka, jeno że mi mówić o tym nie wolno! Gdy zaś inni trzęśli z powątpiewaniem głowami, zakrzyknął: — Dwóch jest największych ludzi w Rzeczypospolitej: pan Sobieski i ów Tuhaj-bejowicz! — Na miły Bóg! — rzekł wreszcie zniecierpliwiony pan Nowowiejski— kniaź on, nie kniaź, ale czymże może być w tej Rzeczypospolitej szlachcicem nie będąc; przecie dotychczas indygenatu nie ma? — Pan hetman mu dziesięć wyrobi! — zawołała Basia. Panna Ewa słuchała tych pochwał z przymkniętymi oczyma i z bijącym sercem. Trudna wiedzieć, czy biłoby ono równie gorąco dla biednego i nieznanego Azji, jak dla Azji rycerza i wielkiego w przyszłości człowieka. Lecz ów blask podbił je, a dawne wspomnienia pocałunków i świeże sny przejmowały teraz dreszczem rozkoszy panieńskie ciało. „Tak wielki, tak znamienity! — myślała Ewa. — Cóż dziwnego, że porywczy jak ogień." Pan Wołodyjowski 29